poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Early Man
''Pooh's Adventures of Early Man ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the Stone Age when prehistoric creatures and cavemen roamed the Earth, Chief Bobnar (Timothy Spall) is the leader of a small tribe that are driven out of their valley home by a Bronze Age army led by Lord Nooth (Tom Hiddleston). They are forced to live in the volcanic badlands outside it. A young caveman named Dug (Eddie Redmayne)5 and his wild boar Hognob (Nick Park) travel to the Bronze Age City. He tries to hide from Lord Nooth's guards and ends up being mistaken for the player in a public game of football. In front of Lord Nooth and the spectators in the stadium, he challenges the local team to a game and strikes a deal with Lord Nooth. If his team win, they will get their valley back. If they lose, they will have to work in the mines. Dug realizes that his own ancestors invented and played football, but his tribe are mostly too dim to understand it. After some fruitless training, their pitch is wrecked and the ball is punctured. Dug and Hognob sneak into the Bronze Age City to steal some more balls. They succeed with the help from a local vendor named Goona (Maisie Williams). She dreams of playing football herself, but the local teams exclude women. She instead joins Dug's team and coaches them. She suggests that while the city team have talented players, they are weak at working together. As the game approaches, Dug's team make great improvements. After being visited by a Message Bird (Rob Brydon) sent by his boss Queen Oofeefa, Lord Nooth tries to discourage Dug by revealing that the tribe's ancestors were actually bad at football and gave up. He offers Dug an alternative deal. The match day arrives and Queen Oofeefa (Miriam Margoyles) is in attendance. Dug appears and instead announces he will accept Lord Nooth's alternative offer, that only he will work in the mines while the rest of his tribe remain exiled to the badlands. However, the rest of the tribe arrive and convince him that they should go ahead with the game. After scoring an early goal, they find themselves down 3-1 at half-time. In the second half, they improve their game and equalize. Displeased, Lord Nooth knocks out the referee and takes over, making biased decisions such as awarding the city team an unnecessary penalty kick. Chief, the goalkeeper, is knocked out and Dug is forced to let Hognob play on the team. Hognob saves the penalty kick and the ball returns to play. Dug's team to score a winning goal in the closing minutes of the game and win 4-3. As a reward, the tribe are allowed to return to their valley, having won the respect of Queen Oofeefa and the crowd. Lord Nooth is revealed to be stealing money and is stopped by Dug's team as he tries to escape. The final scene shows the tribe (with Goona having joined) out hunting. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy Sketchit, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Molly Hale, Celebi, Mewtwo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Roger Rabbit, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Fred Flintstone, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Granny, Louis, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Max Taylor, Chomp, Rex Owen, Ace, Zoe Drake, Paris, Ursula (Dinosaur King), Zander, Ed, Dr. Z, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Bill and Ben, Philip, Luke, Paxton, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Master Xehanort, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Buzz Buzzard, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Ratigan, Fidget, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Lord Dragaunus, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Master Xehanort, Psycho Rangers, The Phantom Blot, Giovanni, 009 Domino, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto, Jafar, Winterbolt, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, The Crime Empire, Pete, Dr. Facilier, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Buzz Buzzard, Team Rocket, Makunga, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Doom, Ratigan, Fidget, The Rough Gang, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon and Baron Nylon will be working with Lord Nooth. * Fred Flintstone will reveal that he, Barney and Chief Bobnar are old pals. * The Flintstones, Ice Age saga and Early Man all takes place in the stone age. Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Sports Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers